Cyclists pedalling on their bicycle will perspirate and thus need good ventilation beneath their helmet if they wish to be comfortable. It is known to provide air ventilation apertures in the upper shell part of the helmet; however, due to constraints related to the required choice of material for the lower rim part of the helmet, it was not possible in the past to provide air ventilation apertures in this rim part.